


wanna hide in your light

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: There's one thing Jaebum thinks is certain: he could definitely fall in love with Choi Youngjae.





	wanna hide in your light

The door slams shut behind Jaebum and Youngjae just as quickly as it was opened, and Youngjae’s mouth is on Jaebum’s before they’ve even got their shoes off. _Eager,_ is what Jaebum thinks, is how he’d tease if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, but it’s not like he can talk: he’s just as eager for Youngjae in return.

It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve been exclusively seeing each other, but it feels so easy already, like Jaebum’s just floating along rather than being plunged into the deep end, like the beginnings of so many other relationships have made him feel. (In a way, though, it kind of _does_ feel like that, but – differently. Not worrying, but exhilarating, like Jaebum’s going in the same direction as the current for once. As if this time, Jaebum himself has made the choice to dive right in.)

Eventually – after both not enough and entirely too much – they break apart. Shoes are kicked off. Jaebum’s jacket, the one Youngjae’s been clutching at since they got in, since they’ve been kissing, has returned to the hook on the wall. It’s the middle of the afternoon. This is out of the ordinary for Jaebum. He doesn’t bring someone home from a lunch date to fuck them in broad daylight in his living room, except – well. Maybe he does that with Youngjae.

It’s not what people would expect and Jaebum knows it. If he were to tell anyone who knows the two of them about some of the things they’ve done together, some of the things Youngjae’s asked him for, they just wouldn’t believe him. They’d say _Youngjae?,_ all incredulous, like such things are impossible.

But Jaebum knows.

When mutual friends start to throw the word _pure_ around, he wants to laugh, and almost does. As far as Jaebum’s concerned, there is nothing pure about Choi Youngjae, in the way they’re thinking, at least. Morally, sure, of course. Just not when it comes to fucking.

It’s thrilling, really – that there’s a secret part of Youngjae nobody else gets to see or know about. Something just for Jaebum. He guesses that should be true of all relationships, but this, _this?_ This feels like something bigger than that, even if it’s just about sex. About the fact that his come’s been in Youngjae’s mouth, on his chest, on his face. About Youngjae moaning into his mouth, around his fingers, around his cock. About all of that and so much more.

Right now, Jaebum wants that, wants more. They both do. He pulls Youngjae by the hand into the lounge and sits down on the couch.

“Here.” He pats his knee, and Youngjae straddles him almost immediately. He rolls his hips against Jaebum, their stiffening cocks pressing together, and _yeah,_ this is what Jaebum’s after. “What do you want?” he asks.

The answer comes promptly.

“Right here,” Youngjae says. Jaebum feels him clenching his thighs tight. “On the couch. Let me ride you.”

Jaebum swears his brain short-circuits at hearing that.

“Yeah, fuck,” he says. He can’t keep his eyes off Youngjae’s mouth: pink and perfect and swollen from kisses. He only manages to look away when Youngjae pokes him in the chest.

“I think lube’s a good idea if you want that, hyung,” Youngjae tells him.

“Of course.” Jaebum nods over Youngjae’s shoulder, at the table in front of the couch. “It’s here, actually – in the coffee table drawer, you can get it.” He’d hoped that putting the lube that usually stays in his bedroom in the lounge (though out of sight to anyone who wouldn’t where to look, of course) wasn’t overestimating how eager Youngjae would be, and is very pleased to find that it apparently isn’t. Youngjae hums, amused, and moves so he can get it.

“So you were hoping for this?” he asks, setting the bottle on the arm of the couch before climbing back into Jaebum’s lap.

“I might have been,” Jaebum says, making the words delicate, and Youngjae’s laugh in response is sunny. Hearing it has Jaebum feeling warmer for – well. Two different reasons, at least.

“Good,” Youngjae tells him. Something about the way he says it is piercing, and when Jaebum glances up again and takes a proper look in Youngjae’s eyes, what he finds there is the same. It reminds Jaebum of that certain _edge_ there sometimes is to Youngjae’s voice when he sings: something that’s just the slightest bit dark but undoubtedly sexy. Something that’s usually hidden under all the sweetness but still seeps through, intermingling with it and making Jaebum feel helplessly weak for him.

He gets even weaker still when Youngjae reaches down to whip his top off from over his head. Jaebum can’t stop himself from running his hands over the warm, bare skin. Youngjae shivers at the touch, biting down on his lip and letting his eyes flutter shut. Jaebum wants to burn this image in his mind forever, wants it there behind his eyelids when he goes to sleep at night. The sunlight streaming in through the window opposite him catches on Youngjae’s hair, and it kind of makes him look like he’s got a halo.

His eyes, though, when he opens them back up, are devilish.

“Come on, then,” he says. “You wanted me to ride you.”

“It was your idea.”

“And you agreed.”

That’s true. Jaebum’s hands wander down Youngjae’s chest to the waistband of his jeans. He undoes the button and the zip and then palms at Youngjae’s dick through the fabric, smirking at the groan he gets in response.

“Take your shirt off,” Youngjae says a moment later, pressing his cock against Jaebum’s hand some more. “It’s only fair, hm?”

Again – true. Jaebum does what’s asked of him and sets his t-shirt on the couch beside him once it’s off. His hands move back to Youngjae, back to his cock, then working his pants down his hips the best he can until he has to get off of Jaebum to remove both them and his briefs so he’s completely naked. Jaebum doesn’t have to be for this, so he just keeps his jeans on, and grabs the lube. He makes sure his fingers are suitably slick, and when Youngjae’s back on him again, when Jaebum’s asked _Now?_ and Youngjae’s nodded his answer, Jaebum reaches to Youngjae’s ass, tracing one finger over Youngjae’s rim before pressing it up into him. He makes it slow, so slow, but Youngjae pushes himself down onto it nonetheless.

Soon enough, Youngjae’s asking for more, so Jaebum gives him two fingers, then three. It’s a gorgeous sight, Youngjae fucking himself on Jaebum’s fingers, his dick hard and leaking between them, sweat starting to shine on his skin, but Jaebum can tell he wants even more than that, and he does, too.

Even though it’s what will get him what he wants (what they both do), Youngjae still whines, disappointed, when Jaebum’s fingers are gone. Jaebum pulls his own cock out of his jeans and underwear, just to alleviate the pressure. How is it that he’s hardly been touched, and yet his dick looks like _that,_ fuck? How can one person possibly do this to him? Youngjae’s gaze settles on Jaebum’s cock for a moment, and then back up at his face, not even bothering to conceal the unspoken _I want you so bad_ in his eyes. Jaebum feels just the same about him.

“A condom?” Youngjae wonders, turning his head to presumably look at the coffee table and its still open drawer, and– “A- _ha.”_ He’s gone from Jaebum’s lap for a moment to retrieve it.

When he’s back, though, the warm weight of him back on top of Jaebum, he doesn’t hand the condom over. He just goes ahead and unwraps it himself, tossing the packaging aside without a second thought. Jaebum can’t even bring himself to care: it can be picked up later. Right now, he’s too mesmerised by Youngjae on top of him, by the way it feels when Youngjae slips the condom on him.

Jaebum groans, even though Youngjae’s hand was barely on him for a second, and Youngjae’s smile is so wide and bright that it’s blinding.

“Come on,” Jaebum says. He rocks his hips up a little, trying to be encouraging, and Youngjae picks the lube back up. “Youngjae-yah, come on. I need to be inside you.”

“And I need you inside me, but I’m being patient.” Youngjae’s tone matches the sweetness of his expression; it’s somewhat infuriating. Jaebum’s trying his very best not to care. “You can be patient, right, Jaebum-hyung?”

“Of course.” Jaebum’s eyes flicker down to Youngjae’s hand, _his_ fingers slicked up with lube now, not even inches away from Jaebum’s cock. “Of course I can.”

Youngjae’s hand wraps around him. He jerks once, twice, three times, getting Jaebum’s dick wetter with every stroke. Jaebum just waits, knows he has to be patient for it, just like Youngjae said. He’s so hard, and the idea of more than just this, more than Youngjae’s hand, has him feeling desperate. He needs it.

It’s a relief when Youngjae’s hand slips down to the base of his cock, keeping him steady, holding him in position. Youngjae gives another glittering smile and shifts in Jaebum’s lap, and _oh-fuck-yes,_ that’s it. He sinks down on Jaebum, gradual, teasing, and Jaebum really can’t help the noise he makes, all strangled and needy. He’d almost be embarrassed by it if Youngjae wasn’t so loud himself, if the groan from him wasn’t equally – if not more – desperate. It’s one of Jaebum’s favourite things about fucking him, how responsive he is, how easy it is to coax the most beautifully filthy noises out of his mouth. One of Jaebum’s favourite things about Youngjae in general, even: his loud voice and hearing him talk and the laugh that comes with it.

“ _Oh.”_ There’s that voice now, just as appealing to Jaebum as it always is. “Oh, fuck, _Jaebum.”_

Jaebum can’t even bring himself to care about the lost honorific, not when Youngjae’s getting a rhythm going. He’s fucking down on Jaebum with quick, even snaps of his hips, small but sharp. His own dick bobs in front of him as he rides, and Jaebum glances down at it, delighting in how turned on Youngjae must be to have it looking like that. The tip is flushed almost red, and Jaebum entertains the idea of touching, of applying different pressures and not letting Youngjae come until he says so, but not now, not now. Jaebum moans again, eyes drifting back up to meet Youngjae’s when Youngjae thrusts down on him a little harder.

“Hyung,” Youngjae says, but again, Jaebum doesn’t think he would have minded if Youngjae just used his name. “Look at me.”

Jaebum does. He does, and he likes what he sees so much that he has to reach out, has to touch. He gets both his hands on Youngjae’s ass, holding on tight. Even just that is enough to have Youngjae moaning, and so Jaebum clutches harder, wanting to hear more. His nails dig into Youngjae’s flesh, most probably painful. Youngjae just gets louder. Jaebum wouldn’t be surprised if the noise was audible through the walls of his apartment, but he doesn’t fucking _care._ Youngjae deserves to be heard. Youngjae deserves to be heard, and he’s all Jaebum’s. Those are the most important things right now.

“So hot,” Jaebum murmurs, the words at least half breath. It’s just a passing thought, really, something he couldn’t help but let slip out, but Youngjae seems encouraged by it, fucking down just that bit harder again, and – well. Jaebum can’t resist that. “You sound so good like this, baby. Look so fucking good as well, shit.” It’s only the truth. Who would Jaebum be if he didn’t tell the truth? Above him, Youngjae’s panting, mouth open and that same shiny pink, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip. What Jaebum just said barely even begins to cover it. “I’d stay here forever if I could. Inside you like this.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae whimpers when Jaebum squeezes his ass again, one hand on each cheek, pulling them apart a little like it’s going to make the slide easier. The sound from where their bodies meet is so dirty, all the lube making it deliciously slick, and Jaebum wants to be able to hear that noise forever, to have it echoing on and on and on in his eardrums, that and the way Youngjae whines when he fucks himself just so, just _perfectly_ on Jaebum. “Oh – oh my god, yes, Jaebum-hyung, _please.”_

“Yeah?” Jaebum repeats. Youngjae can’t have been asking for anything, not when he’s the one making it happen, but there’s still a nod in response to Jaebum’s not-quite-question. “Mm, that’s it.”

Again, Youngjae agrees, his next nod as shaky as his breathing is. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck, leaning in close.

“I wanted this all afternoon,” he says, voice low, forehead almost pressed to Jaebum’s even as he keeps up the movement of his hips. “I had to try not to think about it, you know? I had to really, really try.” A pause, a shudder. Jaebum feels it around his cock. “You made it so hard, though.” One of his hands reaches for his own dick, precome leaking out and the hot skin still just as flushed. “Make _me_ so hard, too.”

Just like earlier, Jaebum looks down. Youngjae’s hand is loose around his cock, and he’s fucking into it as he carries on riding Jaebum. The other hand grips at the back of Jaebum’s neck, helping to keep him steady. The heat and want radiating from him is so tangible, there in the noises he’s making and how his eyes flutter shut and back open again and the way he never stops moving on Jaebum’s dick for even a second, like this is all he wants, forever.

Beneath them, Jaebum can hear the springs in the couch working. He adjusts his grip, replaces the hand around Youngjae’s cock with one of his own, and starts to jerk him off. He’s so very nearly there; they’ve done this enough times that Jaebum knows exactly what signs to look for. Youngjae’s moans are loud and shameless, and with one last cry of Jaebum’s name, he comes, sticky white over Jaebum’s hand. Even now, Youngjae doesn’t stop moving, doing all he can to make the most of the sensation, to take Jaebum there as well, letting their mouths meet in a bruising crash of lips and teeth and tongue.

Jaebum holds him tighter, and when the kiss breaks, he presses his face to Youngjae’s neck, his shoulder, repeating Youngjae’s name like it’s a mantra, like it’s keeping him sane, like it’s keeping him _alive._ Youngjae lets him, a hand in Jaebum’s hair, still rolling his hips. He feels so good around Jaebum, so far past good that Jaebum can only think to describe it as fucking incredible, that it doesn’t take long from there for it all to get too much.

Jaebum’s hips buck up one last time, and he groans against Youngjae’s neck. There. Fuck. The aftershock of his orgasm surges through him, his body still trembling as his heart rate starts to return to its normal speed, and he clutches at Youngjae tightly, breathing against his skin.

When Jaebum pulls his face away, Youngjae’s smiling at him.

“Good?”

“Yeah.” Jaebum can’t help but return the grin; it’s fucking infectious. He laughs, ragged and breathy. “Fuck, baby.”

One of Youngjae’s hands cups Jaebum’s face, tilting his chin up for a kiss. It’s sweet, soft. How everyone else sees him. _All_ everyone else sees in him, because while Youngjae _is_ that, and while Jaebum loves it, there’s so much more to him than just that, outside of sex as well as during it.

“I thought so,” Youngjae says after pulling away. He’s still so close, and he lays the very smallest of pecks on Jaebum’s lips before shifting around a little, letting Jaebum’s dick slip out of him. The sudden change – cool air in the place of tight heat – makes Jaebum shiver, his cock so sensitive after coming so hard.

“You wanna stay for dinner later?” Jaebum asks after a moment, when he feels like he can breathe again, and Youngjae automatically looks somewhat apologetic.

“You already treated me to lunch,” he says. “I’ve got to get home, got stuff to do.” There’s a pause, just for a beat. “I could use a shower, though.”

“Right,” Jaebum says. “You know where the bathroom is.”

Youngjae smiles at him, eyes glimmering. He does. He heads off without another word. Maybe Jaebum will join him in there in a few minutes, once he’s got his breath back in the metaphorical sense as well as the literal one. It would be nice: just being together under the warm spray of the shower, Youngjae in his arms.

Jaebum finds himself thinking like that a lot lately. Him and Youngjae, him and Youngjae. He hopes none of it will be in vain: he really wants to make this work. Youngjae’s good for him. Maybe he can be good for Youngjae, too.

He gets the condom off of his cock and throws it away, removes the rest of his clothes, and folds them all up. He does the same with Youngjae’s clothes, too, and heads to the bathroom, leaving them in a pile on his bed on the way.

The shower’s already been turned on by the time Jaebum’s opening the bathroom door, the noise of its rush muted until he steps into the room. He shuts the door behind him and pads over to the shower cubicle, where it will just be him and Youngjae and the water. Perfect.

Sure, this feels like somewhat of a honeymoon phase – all sex and dates and a world turned rose-coloured where they want to see each other as often as they can – but there’s one thing Jaebum thinks is certain, one thing that stands out in his mind when he wraps his arms around Youngjae’s waist from behind.

He could definitely fall in love with Choi Youngjae.

**Author's Note:**

> with _It reminds Jaebum of that certain edge there sometimes is to Youngjae’s voice when he sings: something that’s just the slightest bit dark but undoubtedly sexy_ , my reference point is like. his voice in the first chorus of "rewind" because ooooohhhhh boy. anyway, thanks for reading, everyone - i can also be found on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
